


Sugar Coated

by pajama_cats



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: “And you are not proposing to me on a crappy bridge with a ring pop.”





	Sugar Coated

“There we go,” Richie says, putting away the knife he had brought with him and dusts his hands off. “Now this shit is official.”

If anyone told Eddie that he’d be up on a _ Saturday _ morning at shit o’clock just so his boyfriend could drag him clear across town to some crappy bridge just to carve their initials into it well-

Well he’d believe them. Richie was a coin toss when it came to being romantic. Be it giving him flowers he picked off the side of the road for him to sneaking kisses when no one is looking. He already knew Richie could be a low key romantic out in public. When it was just the two of them Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the amount of attention and affection Richie gave him.

Stuff that Richie would refer to as cheesy crap, but it didn’t really stop him from doing it anyway.

“Don’t refer to our relationship as shit, Richie.”

“It’s _ good _shit though.“ Richie grins much to Eddie’s annoyance.

Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose. "_Richie _, I swear-“

The beginning of a rant falls flat when lips press softly against his. Eddie’s reluctant at first before giving in and pressing back. Last time he was overly annoyed with Richie he left his lips on his for an awkward amount of time until Eddie gave in and kissed back.

Usually Eddie was the one using that trick to shut Richie up.

Richie is the first to pull back, looking way too chipper and satisfied for it being the weekend morning. “See? I’m capable of big romantic gestures.”

Eddie’s face softens at that. ‘R + E’ would forever be carved into the bridge and okay yeah maybe it _ was _ the sweetest thing Richie has done for them.

“Hey Eddie spaghetti, close your eyes and hold out our hand for me.” Instead of doing what he’s told Eddie just stares. He wasn’t born yesterday. While he trusts Richie, of course he does he gave him his heart, nothing good ever came from that phrase. Not in his experience anyway.

“Don’t call me that.” Is what Eddie says with a no hanging in the air. Richie can be seen rolling his eyes and blowing his hair out of his face.

“Come on, please.” Oh okay so he actually _ was _serious to be using manners for once. Or maybe the first time ever. Two rare events in one morning it seemed, the other being Richie was up before he was.

Moment in history aside Eddie complies and feels his breathing still as something slides on his finger. Thankfully it wasn’t anything disgusting, just plastic but was something smelling like cherry?

“You can open them now.” Eddie wastes no time with that, eyes flickering down at his hand and-

“You got me a _ ring pop? _” He wasn’t sure if he should be flabbergasted or bewildered. God, he was all of the above.

“I got you a ring yes,” Richie beams over the candy ring. “Eddie Kaspbrak, will you-“

“Oh _ no _ you don’t.” Judging by Richie’s lopsided grin he expected a rant out of him. It only added more fuel to the fire. “First of all you are _ not _ proposing to me when we haven’t even finished high school yet.”

“Kids marry people all the time in high school. _ And _this is a plus because I know for a fact that you aren’t sixteen and pregnant.” The lopsided grin turned into his usual shit eating one. God help him.

“No shit.” Eddie laughs breathlessly hating himself just a little for doing so. “And you are _ not _proposing to me on a crappy bridge with a ring pop.”

“You want something with diamonds?” Richie has the audacity to _ cackle _ at him. Eddie shoves him because yes he did deserve it. Even if it barely moved Richie.

“Just don’t get me something that you can buy at a gas station.” Eddie finally begins to feel himself simmer down, especially when Richie wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his cheek.

“The best for you, Eds. Can I have my ring pop back then?”

Eddie doesn’t answer him, instead it speaks volumes when he pops the ring in his mouth with no intention of giving it back.

“Won’t even give me my own ring back. Asshole.” Richie laughs anyway and remains to keep his arm around Eddie as they walk away from the bridge.

_ Ten years later. _

A loud groan escapes Eddie upon hearing his phone alarm go off. It’s an unfamiliar tone signifying that Richie messed around with his phone settings. Again.

“Asshole..” Richie mumbles out tiredly after the alarm stops and turns in bed only to find it empty. It should surprise him considering Richie could stay in bed all day if he wanted to, but it doesn’t.

Richie had gone to bed early that night acting weirder than usual and only gave him a kiss goodnight before the lights were shut off.

Which was fucking rude since he happened to be in the middle of reading.

Eddie expects to find Richie doing some weird shit or something Richie-like when he leaves the bedroom but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just Richie sitting at their small kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Richie greets and is granted with a tired forehead kiss from Eddie before he takes a seat across from him. Right now his body was in autopilot and kissing Richie in the morning was always on his routine.

“Richie did you- what the hell?” Eddie sighs in exasperation as he lifts the cereal box only to find it light. That fucker. “Did you seriously eat all the cereal?”

“Yeah, but I left the prize in the box for you.”

“Why the fuck would _ Cheerios _have a prize in them?” He’s only been up for ten astounding minutes and he already wants to go back to bed.

“Why the hell not?” Richie, the ever so persistent, nudges the box against him until Eddie sighs in defeat. Whatever was in there couldn’t be _ that _bad, but he’d rather have you know, the actual cereal.

Eddie expects it to be some sort of joke that Richie is gonna end up hunched over and Eddie’s going to steal his bowl of cereal over it.

What he finds instead is a gold band clinking against the table. Eddie holds his breath examining the ring and when he looks over Richie is already on one knee.

You know what? Screw the cereal he’d rather have this. He _ definitely _wanted this.

“I know it’s nothing fancy, but shit I actually _ did _want to propose to you before, a lot of times actually and uh-“ Richie shakily inhales. He knows Richie isn’t entirely good when it came to expressing his feelings and all things soft, but Eddie has all the time in the world for him. By now it’s easy for him to tell what Richie means when he can’t quite place the words. “It already feels like we’re married, you know? We’re always bickering and you’re always here to greet me when I get home from stand up. Not to mention the sex-“

“_Richie_.”

Richie laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well you know how it is, I mean shit you’re there for it. I don’t want to be with anyone except you, and only you. God I just really love you and my legs are starting to hurt okay fuck- what I’m trying to say is Eddie Kaspbrak will you marry me?”

By now Eddie’s face is burning and Richie makes his heart do weird flips by being so vulnerable now and the way he’s looking at him like he’s the best damn thing in the world.

“Of course I will. I love you, Richie. So much.” Eddie’s voice cracks and while he says so little it’s the best he can manage to say. Tears soon fall as Richie slides the ring on his finger and kisses him so desperately. It feels like ages before they part; their breaths shaky and Richie practically on Eddie’s lap.

“You know, I never really said no to you back then. I was just fussy about the location.” It _ did _feel like they were married already. Everyone else already made the comment about how they already achieved old married couple status.

“So you’re saying we’ve been engaged this whole fucking time?” Richie snorts.

“No, I want this to be the engagement story you tell people. Not that crappy bridge one.” Eddie rolls his eyes affectionately. Yeah, it probably wasn’t one of those top ten romantic stories, but if it’s coming from Richie and away from that shit town then he’s more than fine with it.

“Getting proposed to in our kitchen apartment is the upgrade? Well whatever you want, Eddie spaghetti.” Eddie scrunched his face up at the nickname but it doesn’t remain that way too long with Richie peppering him with kisses.

“Maybe for our anniversary I’ll buy you one of those fancy candy necklaces.”

This time Eddie does shove Richie off of him, but is pulled down in the process. Despite their position on the floor they start laughing like the idiots in love that they are.

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve to be happy together so here have a bag full of sugar, bless these cute idiots 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
